Angelique
by Herochick007
Summary: Charlie is ready to start a family with his husband, Harry. Harry is used to Charlie flying into things headfirst, usually dragging him along. Will this end in disaster or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

**313\. (pairing) Charlie/Harry**

**If you Dare Challenge **

**313: Comedian**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge **

**226: Dialogue - "Are you being serious?"**

**Season Challenge, Spring**

**Days of the year**

**6th April: Sorry Charlie Day - Write about someone apologising to Charlie Weasley**

**Word Count: 1310**

"Are you being serious?"

"Me, of course I am. When am I not?"

"Every single day when you get behind that camera as the Dragon Guy," Harry replied.

"Good point, my audience loves me though."

"No one said they didn't, Charlie. I only asked if you were serious this time. And no, I really, really don't want a joke about my godfather again."

"Darn! But that's some of my best material," Charlie stated with a smile. He'd been injured rescuing a dragon in Nepal a few years ago and returned to do a radio show. Most of it was stand up comedy, usually pertaining to some insane adventure he'd made up. Harry had almost been unable to believe Charlie was funny. He'd also not been able to believe he'd fallen in love with the older man.

"Yes, yes, siriusly. I'm pretty sure you stole that bit from my father."

"Never met your father, Harry. I wish I had though."

"Remus then."

"Now, that's a distinct possibility. I had him as a guest a few months ago."

"I know I was listening. I listen to all your shows, Charlie," Harry stated.

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Okay, we've deviated from the subject enough. You're serious about this, about possibly starting a family of our own, and not one made of baby dragons?"

"Would I really want a family of baby dragons?"

"You put a onsie on one and tried to tell your mum it was her grandchild." Charlie laughed at the memory. The dragon in question had been found still unhatched. The team had hatched it and raised it until it was old enough to fly away. The real reason it had been in a onsie was because it had injured itself and the fabric kept it from pulling at its stitches.

"Well, yes. Ohh, we could name the baby Dragon."

"No. No. and No. I love you, Charlie, but it's too close to Draco, and he's still a git."

"Sorry, Harry dear, forgot about your rivalry with Malfoy. You'd think I'd hate him just as much, especially since he married my baby sister." Charlie thought about that for a moment.

"Charlie, you keep getting sidetracked. Like you do when there's something you're not telling me." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Um, would it be a bad time to tell you I kind of...accidentally filled out the paperwork already?" Harry sighed.

"At least you told me now and not when the..." Harry's sentence was interrupted by the doorbell. "Social worker got here," he finished glaring at Charlie.

"Oops?" Harry shook his head. It wasn't his fault Charlie was impulsive. It was what made him who he was, Harry just wished that sometimes Charlie would consult him more than a few minutes before whatever he was planning came to fruition. Charlie made his way to the door and swung it open.

A nicely dressed witch stood on the front porch taking notes about the porch and the small garden.

"Good afternoon, this is the Potter-Weasley household?"

"Yes, please come in." Charlie stepped back. Harry stood in the living room not sure if he should sit, stand, or jump out a window.

"I'm Chloe Davis from the Witch and Wizard Welfare League. A Mister Charlie Potter-Weasley sent my office an application."

"I'm Charlie and this is my husband, Harry."

"Very well then, why don't we all have a seat and go over the application quickly. Then you can show my the house. I need to make sure any child placed in your care will be safe."

"Of course," Harry answered leading Ms. Davis to the dining room. There was more space and she could set her paperwork on the table instead of trying to balance it in her lap.

"Okay, I have the form Mr. Potter-Weasley sent in. It says you're interested in adopting, is that correct."

"Yes," Harry and Charlie answered in unison.

"Perfect, there are a lot children looking for homes. The war took so many." Harry nodded solemnly. The war had ended almost five years ago, but there were still so many people missing. Most of the were muggle-borns.

"Would you be willing to adopt an older child verses a baby?" Harry looked at Charlie. He was the one who had started this. Harry knew what his answer was, but hoped him and Charlie were on the same page, and in the same book, on this subject.

"It depends on the child, but we would love a child of any age." Harry felt the smile creep across his face. They were on the same page. He couldn't help but wonder if a magical family had adopted him, even after his first year of school, if things would have turned out better.

"Perfect. Now, Charlie, you work as a talk show host?"

"Comedian actually. I run a show an educational comedy show about magical creatures, Charlie's Creature Craze."

"And, Harry, you work in the auror department?"

"Yes, I'm head of the subdepartment dealing with muggle incidents." Ms. Davis' quill scratched across the paper.

"And you're muggle-born?"

"No, half. My mother was muggle-born."

"Ahh, there are so many rumors circulating about you."

"Trust me, most of them are false, Ms. Davis."

"And you're a pure-blood, Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Would it matter the blood status of the child?"

"Absolutely not," Harry answered this time. Charlie even looked slightly offended by the question. Ms. Davis smiled at the pair.

"I don't like that question either, but it is part of the application." The two men nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not that I can think of," Charlie answered before turning to face Harry.

"Not at the moment. You'd like to see the house?" The three toured the house, Harry pointing out the extra rooms they had. While the house was nothing compared to some of manors, it was still large enough to house a decent sized family. While Charlie had strung this adoption on Harry, the pair had discussed children. Both wanted at least three.

As they walked, Ms. Davis asked questions about the house and the two men.

"If a young child is placed with you, who would take care of the child during the day?"

"I would. I can record my show ahead of time, three days at a time."

"I can also do some work from home. Case files can thankfully be written anywhere," Harry added.

"If a witch was placed in your home, are there any females would play an active part of her life? I don't doubt the two of you would be capable of raising her."

"No, it's a fair question," Charlie stated thinking about how often Ginny had needed their mum for something.

"If we became parents to a witch, she would have her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione. Both come over frequently."

"Ginny is your sister?" Ms. Davis asked Charlie.

"Yes, and Hermione is my sister-in-law."

"Thank you, sirs. I think I've seen everything I need to see here. I will be contacting your places of employment to verify your employment."

"Of course, is there anything else you need from us?"

"Do you have an references who are not related to you?"

"Professor McGonagall," Harry stated knowing his former Head of House knew Harry well enough.

"Doctor Jim Dean, he leads the research facility I worked at during my time in Romania." Ms. Davis took both names down.

"Perfect, if everything checks out, you should hopefully be hearing from me with a fortnight." Harry and Charlie showed Ms. Davis to the door.

Once she was gone, Harry turned to Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I never should have doubted your sincerity about this, I never should have doubted you knew exactly what you were doing."

"It's alright, Harry. Now comes the hardest part."

"Waiting," the pair sighed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still down own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize. Angelique is mine though. **

**Word count: 1010**

A month passed, slowly. Harry had a feeling their application had ended up in a trash can somewhere. He put the idea of a child from his mind and focused on his work.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled the moment Harry walked in the door from a hard day of work.

"Yes, you loved me and missed me. I missed you too."

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Ms. Davis owled me! Our application got approved! We're going to be parents!" Charlie yelled grabbing Harry and hugging him. Harry hugged his husband back almost in disbelief.

"She wants to meet us tomorrow at one. I already said yes. You can clear your schedule, right?" Harry nodded almost in a daze. He hadn't expected them to accept the application.

"Did she say if there was a child lined up?"

"No, she wants to meet us at her office. I wonder if any of the children will be there?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Harry adjusted his robes for third time.

"You look fine, Harry. More than fine, if we had time..." Charlie commented. Harry felt himself blush slightly. He still hadn't gotten used to the compliments.

"We need to get going, Charlie. Do you really think we'll be coming home with a child today?"

"No idea, but we've got the room set up at least." Harry and Charlie had run out the night before and bought a bed, a dresser, and several other things a child would need in a bedroom. Charlie had also owled Ginny and asked if their new child was a baby, if she still had little Scorpius' crib. She did. She'd promised it to them if they needed it. So far, Ginny was the only family member who knew Charlie and Harry were adopting. They were keeping the whole thing secret, just in case it didn't work out.

They arrived at Ms. Davis' office.

"Misters Potter-Weasley, I'm glad you're here. I've had several potential parents change their minds. Please sit."

"We are still one hundred percent willing to adopt." Charlie and Harry sat down across from Ms. Davis' desk.

"Perfect. Now, you mentioned the possibility of adopting an older child, are you still interested?"

"Yes, nothing has changed. We have a room ready with everything a child would need."

"Perfect. I've got a few photographs for you to look at. These are the five children I believe would do best in your home." She opened a photo album. Immediately Harry's eyes went to a picture of a girl with dark hair. She wasn't looking at the camera, instead she looked towards the ground. The other children's pictures were waving and smile. She merely moved back and forth.

"Oh, how did that get in there. I'm sorry about that." Ms. Davis picked up the picture of the girl.

"Wait. Who is she?"

"She's... Her name is Angelique. She was found abandoned, dirty and malnourished. She doesn't speak." Harry looked at Charlie. A thought seemed to be shared between them.

"How long has she been at the home?"

"Five years. She's about seven from what healers can tell."

"Can we meet her?" Harry asked instantly. Ms. Davis stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Charlie answered. "She needs a home. We have a home." Ms. Davis nodded slowly. She pressed a button on her desk.

"Liza, please have Angelique brought in." A few minutes later a witch walked in leading the girl. She was looking at the floor, and barely raised her head when Ms. Davis greeted her.

"Angelique, this is Charlie and Harry. They asked to meet you." Angelique slowly raised her head and met Harry's eyes. She swayed a little before walking over to him. She crawled into his lap and laid her head against him. Ms. Davis' eyes widened.

"She has never initiated contact before."

"Harry."

"Charlie."

"Where do we sign?" Charlie asked. Angelique looked over at Charlie, her head tilting a little as she reached over and touched his red hair.

"Before you sign anything, let me go over her case file with you. Angelique, no last name, was found wandering near a wizarding village in nothing but a stained jumper and a bracelet with 'Angelique' inscribed on it." At this, Angelique held up her wrist. The bracelet was still there.

"That was her name?"

"We don't know for sure. She responded to it, so that was the name we gave her. She was brought to St. Mungo's where she was treated for malnourishment, dehydration, and a some injuries. No, she was not sexually abused. There is no medial reason for her mutism." Angelique glared at Ms. Davis, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"We have tried to teach her sign language with no avail. All tests for mental issues have come back negative. We even took her to a muggle healer. Little Angelique remains a mystery."

"Did you do a parental potion?"

"Yes, it came back no living relatives. We also tried to map her parentage, nothing came up. We believe she is a muggle-born witch. She has shown a handful of bouts of accidental magic." Angelique had crawled from Harry's lap and was now sitting on the floor by his feet. She tied and untied her shoes while watching Harry's every move.

"Is there any reason for us to not adopt Angelique?"

"I've warned you about everything, wait, she does have night terrors."

"How bad?" Harry asked.

"About once a week, she wakes up screaming, no words, just screaming. It takes about an hour to calm her down." Harry looked at the little girl at his feet. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, not blank wide, but full of curiosity.

"What do you say, Angelique, would you like to come home with us?" Charlie asked. She stood up and stared at them.

"Yes," a soft voice whispered, barely audible. Ms. Davis gasped.

"She has never spoken before."

"Where do we sign?" Harry asked as Angelique sat back down to play with her shoe laces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

Angelique followed Harry and Charlie as they walked to the floo that would connect them to their home. She swayed a little as she walked. Harry was carrying her small suitcase; she hadn't many possessions other than some clothes. She watched them both. Her dark eyes darting from Charlie to Harry.

"Angelique, I know you don't have many clothes. Would you be interested in going shopping later today or tomorrow?" Charlie asked. Angelique tilted her head, looked up at the sky, and then back at Charlie. Slowly she blinked her eyes before giving him the slightest of nods.

"Alright. We have a bed for you, a room actually. Right now we just put some of our spare sheets on the bed. I would like you to pick out some bed things you like when we go shopping," Harry stated. Angelique gave him a slight nod.

"Here we are, this is our connection. We have a floo set up to our house, since Harry has to go to work at all hours. Have you ever used the floo before?" She tilted her head back and forth.

"I know you can't speak, so Harry's going to hold you, like a tight hug. The two of you will go at the same time. He won't let go of you or let anything happen to you." Charlie explained. He knew the idea of someone hugging her might seem foreign. He'd also known of some children who didn't like to be touched in general. This would be the easiest way for them to get home, but if Angelique couldn't do it, they'd find another way.

Angelique looked at Harry and slowly stepped over to him, facing him. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist before giving Charlie a look.

"I think she understands and is alright with it," Harry said with a smile. Charlie nodded throwing the floo powder into the fireplace for Harry. He stepped in, arms around his new daughter.

"12 P and W Place," he announced. Charlie smiled watching them disappear into the green flames. A few minutes later he followed them. Harry was already watching Angelique explore her new home. She walked around the sitting room slowly, studying everything. She paused at one of large red chairs. She ran her fingers over the leather and slowly climbed into it. She snuggled against the leather and within a few seconds was sound asleep.

"I guess she was tired?"

"All the excitement, Harry. Kids wear out very quickly with a lot of excitement," Charlie stated. Harry took his word for it. Charlie knew a lot more about children than he did, having so many younger siblings.

"Should we move her to her bed?"

"She looks pretty comfortable right there, at least for now. She'll be alright. Now, we just need to tell people we adopted...should we start with my parents first?"

"They'll just want to come right over here and meet her. Maybe we can save telling everyone until she's a little more settled?" Harry suggested. He could just picture the whole Weasley clan flocking to their home staring at Angelique. He shuddered remembering how everyone stared at him at the sorting. He did not want their new daughter to feel overwhelmed.

"Good point. Let me at least contact Ginny, since we won't need the crib?" Harry nodded but before Charlie could even walk back over to the fireplace, it roared to life.

"Charlie? Harry? Are you home yet?" Ginny's voice asked. Harry shook his head. She always seemed to know when someone was talking about her.

"We're home, Ginny. No, we don't need the crib. Angelique is seven years old."

"Seven? Wow, can I come over?" Harry glared at Charlie.

"Not right now. We're working on getting everything set up. Do not tell mum!"

"Sheesh, alright. I just want to meet my new niece. Will you be bringing her to Sunday dinner?"

"Yes, you can meet here then," Charlie stated closing the connection. Harry sighed.

"They're going to want to meet her, Harry. And it's not like we can really skip Sunday dinner without an actual explaination...and no, I was not eaten by dragons. Nor do you have to go save the world again." Harry laughed.

"You're right, Charlie. We can't avoid Sunday dinner. I just hope Angelique can handle it." The pair looked at the sleeping girl.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angelique stirred at dinner time. Her head lifting up and looking around. Harry saw her shift and quickly moved from the kitchen to the sitting room.

"Good afternoon, Angelique." She looked at him, tilted her head to the left, and smiled slightly.

"You thought it was all dream, didn't you?" She blinked at him. He smiled at her.

"This must be rough for you, getting a new family. I'm sure you're a bit confused about everything. Would you like me to show you to your room? We can put your things away while Charlie finishes dinner." Angelique slid from the chair. She walked over to Harry and pointed down.

"Floor? No," Harry paused for a moment. What would a kid want first thing after waking up from a nap. "Bathroom?" Angelique lifted her head.

"This way then, you'll have your own bathroom. I know you're used to sharing. Here you are, the door does not lock. We do not lock the doors inside the house. The only doors with locks are the ones that lead outside. I'm going to wait out here for you." Angelique closed the door behind her. Harry could hear her moving around. He heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water.

She stepped out a few moments later and took Harry's hand.

"Your room is right here, next to the bathroom. See, that's your bed, your dresser, and a bookshelf. I know the bookshelf is empty right now. We didn't know who we were going to be adopting. Do you like to read?" Angelique let go of Harry's hand and started exploring the room.

She ran her hand over the sheets of the bed. Squeezed the pillows. She walked to the window and looked out.

"What do you think? Like we said, you can pick out some sheets and things when we go shopping tomorrow." Angelique sat down on the floor and crossed her legs looking up the ceiling. Harry and Charlie had worked hard to paint the constellations in glowing paint. She raised her hand in air tracing the shapes with her finger. Harry smiled.

"You like it? Those are the constellations." Angelique paused, holding her finger in midair. Slowly she lowered her arm and stood back up.

"I have your things right here, Angelique, would you like to put them away?" Harry asked holding up her small suitcase. She walked over and took it, opening it on the floor. She pulled out a pink shirt, walked over to the closet and looked at the hangers. Slowly she reached up, grabbed one, and put her shirt on it. She then walked back to the suitcase and hung up her other two shirts.

Harry watched her pick up a pair of pants and a skirt. She looked at them, the closet, and then the dresser. She opened a drawer, folded them neatly and put them away also.

"Is that everything?" he asked. She flipped the suitcase upside down and unzipped a small pocket Harry hadn't known was there. She pulled out two pairs of knickers and a pair of socks. She put them in the dresser also. She picked up the suitcase, studied its lack of contents and wrapped herself around Harry's leg.

"You're welcome," he whispered looking down at her. She looked up, met his eyes and snuggled back against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. Angelique is my own character.**

Angelique stared at the spaghetti on her plate.

"Have you ever had spaghetti?" Harry asked. Angelique didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the pasta dish.

"Would you like something else?" Charlie asked. Angelique blinked reaching out and picking up a noodle. She pulled it from her bowl and studied it, tilting her head as it swiveled in the air.

"Angelique?" She looked up at Harry, then at the ceiling, and then back at her dinner. She wrinkled her nose and suddenly the spaghetti and sauce separated in her bowl. She smiled, picked up a plain noodle and put it in her mouth.

"She's definitely a witch," Charlie commented.

"Still think Sunday dinner is a good idea?" Charlie glared at Harry who laughed. Angelique laughed too picking up her fork and happily eating her plain pasta.

After dinner, Harry decided it was a good idea for Angelique to have a bath. He started the water with her watching him closely.

"Have you ever had a bath? Or did the home only have showers?" he asked. She raised her hand above her head, splayed her fingers, and lowered them over her head like water drops.

"Shower then. Have you ever been swimming?" Angelique stared at him and tilted her head. She then looked at the bath water, dipped her hand in and looked back at Harry. She walked over the linen closet and opened it. She looked at the towels and frowned.

"What's wrong, Angelique?" She made a circle with her hands and pointed at the water.

"The drain is in, that's why the water is staying in the tub." She shook her head.

"Not the drain...round and has to do with a bath?" She nodded made the circle again, this time she then pulled her hands apart quickly and made a 'pop' sound with her mouth.

"Bubbles! You want bubbles?" Angelique nodded excitedly, her dark eyes wide. Harry laughed adding bubbles to Angelique's bath. She made a squealing sound.

"There, the tub is filled. I'll leave you to undress, are you able to climb in by yourself?" Angelique nodded staring at the bubbles. Harry smiled stepping out of the room and closing the door most of the way. He heard her use the toilet and then splash into the tub. He opened the door just to make sure she hadn't fallen in and gotten hurt. She was happily sitting in the tub playing with the bubbles.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, alright?" She tilted her head in his direction before going back to the bubbles.

"How is she?" Charlie asked when Harry reappeared downstairs. He'd cast a charm on the bathroom just in case Angelique needed him.

"Good, she wanted bubbles."

"Smart kid," Charlie stated. Harry couldn't help but nod.

"She seems happy here. I didn't know she wouldn't want sauce on her spaghetti."

"Now we know. We'll have get used to her the same way she's getting used to us."

"I know, I'm just worried. What if we can't do this, what if she's too..." Harry couldn't think of a word to finish the sentence.

"Is it because she doesn't speak, or the way she looks around at things, or the head tilting?"

"Yes."

"Harry, we agreed to adopt her as is. She's going to have some issues, she was at that home for five years. Who knows what happened to her before that. Besides, it's not like we're perfect ourselves," Charlie added pointing the cane leaning against his chair. Harry knew his leg must have been bothering him.

"You're right. You're always right," Harry said after a moment. "I just hope she's ready to be part of the Weasley family. Is everyone going to be there Sunday?"

"Everyone except Fleur...and maybe Bill. It depends on how Fleur is feeling."

"Harry? Charlie? Anyone home?"

"Go check on Angelique and I'll deal with Ginny." Harry sighed. Draco must be out of town again. Ginny seemed to get lonely, and when she was lonely, she pestered one of her brothers.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Hi, Charlie. Is Harry around?"

"No."

"Oh, um, I was going to tell the both of you together."

"Tell us what?" Charlie asked slightly interested. He could hear Scorpius in the background singing something that sounded like the ABCs.

"I'm glad you didn't need to borrow the crib. We're going to be needing it after all," Ginny replied.

"Congratulations, Ginny. Now you and Fleur can both complain about your swollen feet and baby names," Charlie said dryly.

"Think I should tell mum and dad Sunday?"

"No. Let me and Harry have this one. We're going to announce Angelique's adoption on Sunday. You can wait a week or two."

"Fine. I've got to go before Scorp sets Draco's office on fire again. See you and Angelique Sunday." She disappeared from the fireplace.

"What did Ginny want?"

"To announce her and Draco are expecting again. Angelique ready for bed?"

"She's washed, dried and fluffed," Harry joked nodding to Angelique who had followed him.

"Bed time, Angelique. I know you took a nap earlier, but it's still bed time. Do you want us to tuck you in?" Angelique tilted her head and slowly nodded leading her dads to her new bedroom. She climbed into the bed and allowed Harry to pull the blankets over her. She laid her head down on the pillow, yawned and closed her eyes.

"Good night Angelique," Harry and Charlie said. Angelique opened one eye, looked at them, and smiled before snuggling under the blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I did create the character of Angelique. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You keep me going!**

Harry woke with something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes, reached for his glasses, and looked again. A pair of big dark eyes looked back him.

"Good morning, Angelique. Is it morning already?" He was answered by her jumping off the bed and pulling open the curtains.

"Harry, put out that light, some of us are trying to sleep," Charlie mumbled. Angelique let out a loud squealing laugh.

" I think she's saying good morning," Harry stated. Angelique nodded her head. Charlie grumbled something and slowly sat up. Harry was already getting out of bed. Angelique watched them before darting out of the room.

"I'll see where she went,"Harry stated quickly chasing after Angelique.

He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table looking around.

"Breakfast time?" She nodded. Harry opened the cabinets. "Let's see, we've got cereal, oatmeal, pancakes?" He turned and looked at Angelique. The girl tilted her head, looked up at the ceiling, drummed her fingers on the table. "Angelique?" She looked over at Harry and raised two fingers into the air.

"Oatmeal?" She nodded slightly. She watched Harry made the oatmeal. Watched it steam as she blew on it to cool it.

"Breakfast ready?" Charlie asked walking into the room wearing a Weasley jumper. Angelique stared at the jumper, her dark eyes huge.

"You like my jumper?" he asked sliding into his usual seat at the table. Angelique nodded excitedly.

"Your grandma made this. She'll make you one too as soon as she finds out we adopted you. Do you have a favorite color?" Angelique tilted her head, blinking a few times. She looked around the kitchen, rose from the table, walked over to the sink and picked up a pink sponge that Harry used do wash dishes. She handed it to Charlie. Harry smiled as he made coffee.

"Pink? Your favorite color is pink?" She nodded.

"It's a good color," Harry agreed. "Maybe we can pick up some pink things today when we go shopping?" he suggested. Angelique smiled widely.

"Are we hitting Diagon Alley, or muggle London?" Charlie asked. "We're less likely to run into anyone we know if we go muggle."

"True, but it's going to be more crowded I think. Do you have a preference Angelique?" The girl shook her head in confusion.

"Let's stick to Diagon Alley today. I doubt Angelique's ever been around muggles. Have you?" Angelique tilted her head to the left, then right, and then shrugged. Harry put a plate with toast in front of Charlie. Angelique ate the last of her oatmeal.

"Angelique, go get dressed so we can leave after Charlie and I finish breakfast." The girl smiled heading in the direction of her room. She returned a few minutes later dressed in a shirt and skirt. Harry glanced down at her feet.

"Forget something, Angelique?" he asked pointing to her bare feet. She giggled darting back off to her room. She returned with her socks and shoes on this time.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?" Charlie asked as Harry went to their room and dressed. Angelique looked at the ceiling before shaking her head.

"There will be a fair amount of people, just stay close to me and Harry, alright? We will be traveling by Floo, the same way we did when we brought you home." Angelique blinked a few times and walked to the fireplace.

"Angelique's ready to go?"

"It sure seems like it. I told her we were using Floo powder and she walked over to the fireplace."

"Let's go then. Angelique, do you want me or Charlie to hold onto you?" She walked over to Harry and wrapped herself around his legs.

"She's always going to pick you, isn't she?" Charlie asked with a laugh as Angelique gave him an almost sweet looking smile.

"Diagon Alley," Harry announced holding Angelique tightly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angelique clung to Harry's leg looking around the street. There were people scattered around, but it wasn't too crowded. Harry was at least thankful for that.

"Where to first?" Charlie asked appearing next to them.

"What do you think, Angelique? Clothes? Bedding? Toys?" Angelique tilted her head to the right before holding up one finger.

"Clothing it is," Harry agreed. Angelique gently let go of Harry's leg and slid her hand into his. She slid her other hand into Charlie's so she was walking between them. As they walked, Harry watched as Angelique's eyes moved from side to side, taking everything in. She paused causing them to stop. She was staring at a window displaying a crystal ball.

"That's a crystal ball, they're used for scrying and trying to see into the future. Divination is a subject they teach at Hogwarts. I wasn't very good at it," Harry explained.

"I couldn't see a thing in one either," Charlie stated. "Whole subject was not my cup of tea. Now, I think Madame Malkin's Children's Ware is this way."

"There it is," Harry announced as the three walked into the shop.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?"

"This is Angelique. She needs a whole new wardrobe."

"Hello, dearie." Angelique looked at the witch staring at her before looking around the shop. "Anything we have on the racks can be altered to fit you," she added. Angelique looked up at Harry.

"Yes, you can choose some things Angelique." Harry wasn't going to promise her anything she wanted, who know what seven year old girls liked to wear. If she was anything like his niece, he'd end up buying have the store...and ordering the rest. Angelique gave him a quick nod before wandering over to look at the racks of clothing.

Harry and Charlie watched her from the front of the shop, wanting to allow her some freedom. Angelique touched several garments. Nodding at some of them, wrinkling her nose at others. She didn't seem too interested in the color of the clothes, but in the texture of the fabric.

She finally wandered back to Harry and Charlie. She looked up at them and held up her hands, her fingers splayed.

"How many can you get?" She nodded.

"Show me which ones you'd like," Charlie said. Angelique led him around and he pulled out the ones she pointed to. In total, she picked seven skirts, ten tops, and three pairs of slacks.

"Yes to all of these," Harry stated. Angelique stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "You still need more underthings, socks, and shoes." The shopwitch nodded leading them to those items. Angelique chose a handful of things.

"Let's try these on to see if they need to be altered." Angelique froze, watching the shop witch. She backed up and darted behind Harry's legs.

"She'll try them on at home and we'll send anything that needs altering. Charlie knows how to sew a bit," Harry decided. Angelique seemed slightly relieved she wouldn't have to try the clothes on at the shop. After Harry paid for the clothing, the trio made their way back outside. Angelique was clinging to Harry tightly.

"What would you like to look at next, Angelique? Toys? Things for your room?" Angelique looked around her small fingers wrapped around Harry's. Slowly she walked towards the windows on the left side of the street. Charlie and Harry following her. She slowly let go of Harry's hand touching her fingers to the windows as she walked. Harry smiled not letting her get too far ahead.

"Rose!" Harry turned to Charlie.

"You don't think..."

"What are the chances..." Both of them sighed as a girl slightly taller than Angelique ran right into them.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie, can you buy me a dragon? Mum said no."

"Hi, Rose," they both said in unison as Harry quickly grabbed Angelique's hand.

"Hermione! She's over here, we've got her."

"One day...can we go one day without seeing another Weasley?" Harry asked. Charlie laughed.

"Technically..."

"Thank you," Hermione said running over to them. "I stopped to look at a book and she ran off. Who's that?" Angelique and Rose were staring at each other, studying each other.

"I like dragons," Rose stated. Angelique tilted her head and looked up at the sky. Rose looked up too. Angelique pointed towards a cloud.

"That one looks like a dragon!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's our new daughter, Angelique," Charlie stated. The girls had started giggling about something.

"I didn't know you were adopting."

"We didn't tell anyone, just in case it fell through," Harry explained. Hermione was watching the girls.

"How old is she?"

"Seven, same as Rose actually. Where's George and Fred?"

"At the shop, Rose wanted to go shopping."

"Rose," Angelique stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Sorry to all my readers for taking so long to update, I promise I have not abandoned Angelique or any of my stories.**

**Word count: 864**

Harry and Charlie stared at Angelique in shock. She didn't pay any attention to them, all her focus was on Rose and the clouds that they were watching.

"We were told when adopted her that she didn't speak at all. Since we've met her, she's said two words."

"Do you think they were wrong about her being mute?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think they were wrong," Harry answered as they walked. Since Rose wanted to shop and Angelique needed new things, they were all heading the same direction.

"Maybe just wrong for Angelique?" Charlie suggested as Angelique and Rose looked up at sky pointing out clouds.

"Still a dragon," Rose stated. Angelique blinked a few times before tracing the shape of the cloud with her finger. Angelique turned her attention to something else, a sound. She lowered her head glancing around. She ran straight back to Harry and wrapped herself around his leg.

"Angelique? Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking around. Harry heard the sound of keys jingling and glanced that direction. Seeing only a wizard he didn't recognize, he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Keys? You don't like hearing keys?" he asked. She blinked, tilted her head up, then to the left, and finally she looked back at the sky and began tracing shapes in the clouds again.

"She's different," Rose stated walking next to Angelique and holding her hand. Angelique looked over at the girl, gave her a twitchy smile and then turned her attention back to clouds. Hermione watched the girls for a moment.

"Has she seen a healer since you adopted her?" she asked after a moment.

"No, we do have medical records, but she'll be seeing one soon, just as a precaution," Harry answered. "We want to make sure they didn't miss anything."

"Her behavior seems a little..."

"Off?" Charlie suggested with a nod. "We noticed it when we met her, but they didn't have any explanations for that or her not being able to speak." Angelique turned to face Charlie, glared at him for a moment and went back to watching Rose.

"She can speak, apparently. She must just choose not to," Harry said after a moment. Hermione nodded.

"Mum! Can I have that dragon?' Rose asked pointing to a large plush dragon in the window of the toy store. Angelique looked over at it also before tilting her head so far it nearly touched her shoulder.

"Do you want to go in the toy store, Angelique?" Charlie asked. Angelique gave him a slight nod. She looked over at Rose.

"Yes, Rose can come with you," Hermione answered giving Rose a look. Rose glared back knowing she wasn't going to be getting the giant dragon. They walked into the shop. Immediately Angelique let go of Harry's leg and started looking around, staying very close to her dads. Rose darted off saying something about dragons. Hermione followed her daughter.

"Do you see anything you like, Angelique?" Charlie asked as Angelique ran her fingertips over several plush animals in a large bin. She pulled her hand back suddenly. Slowly she leaned forward getting a closer look at them. Harry and Charlie watched her wondering what could have elicited such a response. Angelique moved plushie after plushie until she revealed one with textured fabric. She glared at it, wrinkling her nose. Charlie walked over and picked it up, moving it onto a shelf. Angelique gave him a firm nod and turned her attention back to the bin of plushes.

"Are we buying her one?" Harry asked Charlie softly.

"She doesn't have any toys, so if she wants one of these, she can have one," Charlie answered. "Besides, they're kind of cute."

"Just wait until we take her to the joke shop and we end up buying a colony of pygmy puffs because they're cute," Harry muttered. Charlie bit back a laugh. It seemed like every Weasley child had a pygmy puff.

"You know George will sell us one, one way or another," Charlie stated. Harry couldn't help but sigh in agreement.

"I know, Angelique, did you find something you like?" Harry asked as she had run back to them holding something in her hands. She opened her hands holding out something pink with tentacles.

"Is that a squid?" Charlie asked.

"Can I see it, Angelique?" She nodded slowly letting Harry have the toy. He studied it for a moment.

"Yes, it's a squid, a pink squid," he answered.

"But mum! They have the newest Wendi fashion pack, please, this one comes with a pair of purple shoes," they heard Rose whine. They glanced at each other. Rose was nothing like Hermione, and was constantly wanting whatever the latest popular item was. Right now, it was a fashion doll called Wendi. Angelique looked towards the noise.

"Do you want a Wendi doll too?' Charlie asked pointing to a display of the doll. Angelique wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Harry laughed handing Angelique back the squid. "Yes, you can have the squid if you'd like it." Angelique smiled brightly and walked towards the check out counter Charlie and Harry following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing. You readers keep the stories going!**

Angelique placed the squid on the counter slowly watching the shopkeeper.

"Is this all for you today?" Angelique touched the squid with her hand.

"Uncle Harry, can you buy me a dragon?" Rose asked being dragged by Hermione.

"We're here to buy Angelique something, Rose. Maybe if you put it on your Christmas list?" Charlie suggested. Hermione glared at him knowing that Charlie would probably get her the gift.

"Just the squid today," Harry told the shopkeep. She nodded taking his coins. Angelique watched with interest. She tilted her head slightly but waited until Harry told her it was alright for her to take her new toy.

"Alright, we've gotten clothes, and a stuffed squid. What's next?" Charlie asked looking at Angelique.

"Rose and I've got to get back to the shop. Want to come?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure George and Fred will love to meet Angelique."

"And sell her a pygmy puff?" Charlie asked. Hermione laughed.

"Probably."

"We'll take a rain check, Hermione. We still need to buy somethings for Angelique's room, and some groceries since we weren't sure what she liked to eat."

"I'll see you on Sunday then?"

"Charlie says we can't skip again, so yes. We'll see you on Sunday." Hermione nodded as she pulled Rose off down the street. Rose was still whining about something. Charlie shook his head.

"How did I end up with such a spoiled niece from those two? Ginny and Draco I'd expect, but Hermione and George?"

"No idea," Harry answered as they started walking. Angelique seeming to be oblivious to the world around her. "Let's just hope we don't run into anymore of your family, it'll be bad enough we didn't tell your mum right away, but she finds out from someone else..." Charlie laughed.

"Good point, I'd rather face an angry fire-breathing dragon," he agreed. Harry laughed.

"Maybe we should stop by the Burrow, today before Ginny has a chance to say anything? This way Angelique has a chance to see things before Sunday?" Charlie nodded slowly considering the idea.

"You make a good point there, Harry. Mum will be home, probably alone, she could always use someone to have lunch with... and who else than her favorite son?"

"Oh, Bill's going to be there?" Harry joked. Charlie swatted at him causing Angelique to let loose a small chirping laugh. They both paused and looked at her. She tilted her head and continued watching the people walking along the street.

"She laughed."

"Yes, she did. She laughed and she can talk," Charlie said. "Angelique, where do you want to go next? We still need things for your room, and we can get some books if you'd like?" Angelique blinked a few times, tilted her head to the right and slowly held up two fingers.

"Books it is then," Harry stated having started to catch on to Angelique's way of communicating a little. Angelique smiled brightly as they walked to Flourish and Blotts'. Harry wondered if Angelique could read yet. Just because she didn't talk much didn't mean she could read. They walked into the shop and Angelique's eyes widened as she looked at all the bookcases. She looked back at Charlie and Harry.

"Go ahead, we'll be right behind you if you need us. You can pick out three books for now," Charlie said. "I'm sure your Aunt Hermione is going to give you some books at some point." Angelique darted off to the children's book section and started looking at the shelves. Harry watched her while Charlie went to pick up a book he'd ordered. Angelique traced her fingertips over the spines of the books stopping occasionally to take a closer look at one. She finally selected two books. One was a story book with princesses on the cover, the second a picture book of underwater creatures. She stopped and looked at an illustrated guide to dragons. She turned to Harry and pointed to it. He picked it up and looked at it for a second.

"We have this one at home, Angelique. Charlie used to work with dragons." Angelique's eyes widened. "You have two books, you can still get one more. Did you want to get a chapter book for Charlie and I to read to you? Or would you like another one of these books?" he asked pointing to the children's books. Angelique looked at the shelf, back at Harry, and then held up one finger.

"Chapter book it is. Let's see if we can find something you'll like. This one is about a magic frog?" Angelique shook her head and stuck out her tongue causing Harry to laugh. "No frogs then. We already have _Tales of Beedle the Bard. _What about this one? It's part of a series called Phoenix Girl about a girl who talks to animals and has a pet phoenix." Anglique tilted her head and blinked a few times.

"You have a question..." Harry said trying to figure out what Angelique was asking. He handed her the book so she could see the cover. She pointed to the large red bird taking up more than half the cover.

"That's a phoenix. They're a type of fire bird," Harry explained. Angelique nodded and took Harry's hand still holding the book in her other hand. "That one it is then," he agreed. He and Angelique walked up to the front of the store. Charlie was standing there waiting for them.

"Find everything?" he asked as Harry put Angelique's books on the counter.

"We found a few things. Angelique wants to look at your dragon encyclopedia when we get home," he replied. Charlie smiled at Angelique.

"Absolutely! Now we've just got to stop by Charmed Bedding and get Angelique a few more things for her room." Angelique shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "No? What do you want to do then, Angelique?" She pointed to her mouth and looked up at Harry and Charlie.

"Lunch it is then," Harry said. "Are we still going to pop by the Burrow?"

"Absolutely, I like said, Ginny can't keep a secret and I'd rather mum meet Angelique without the huge Sunday crowd," Charlie stated. "We can use the floo at The Cauldron. Come along, Angelique. We're going to see your grandmum for lunch." Angelique nodded and took both Harry and Charlie's hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

Angelique walked over to the fireplace and waited for Charlie and Harry. Harry laughed watching the young girl. Angelique smiled as Charlie grabbed a pinch of powder and took Harry's hand. Angelique wrapped herself around Harry's leg as she usually did.

"The Burrow," Charlie announced as they spun in the green flames. Angelique let loose a giggle when they landed.

"Who's there?"

"Just us, Mum," Charlie called.

"Oh, good, just in time for lunch. I made extra, is Harry with you?"

"I'm here," Harry announced. They could hear Molly's footsteps leaving the kitchen and entering the sitting room. Angelique wrapped herself around Harry's leg a little tighter. Charlie reached down and took her hand.

"I wasn't expecting you today, is something wrong?"

"No, Mum, nothing's wrong. We have someone we want you to meet," Charlie answered as Molly appeared in the doorway. Angelique had hidden herself entirely behind Harry.

"It has better not be another baby dragon in a onsie, Charlie." Harry bit back a laugh.

"That was one time, Mum. No, this is different," Charlie said as Molly walked over. Angelique peeked her head out from behind Harry.

"Mum, this is Angelique. Harry and I adopted her yesterday." Molly's eyes widened as she stared at the girl. Angelique stared at the floor and then the ceiling before resting her gaze on one of the chairs in the room.

"You didn't tell me you were planning to adopt."

"We didn't tell anyone, Mum. We didn't think the paperwork was going to go through, in all honesty. We just didn't want to get your hopes up at us giving you a grandchild." Molly smiled at Angelique.

"I understand, Charlie. Hello, Angelique, I'm your Grandmum." Angelique turned her attention to Molly and tilted her head to the right.

"She doesn't speak very much," Harry explained. "We don't know why. She can speak when she wants to though."

"Are you hungry, Angelique? I made some chicken salad for lunch, do you like chicken salad?" Angelique tilted her head to the left and followed Molly straight into the kitchen. Harry turned and smiled at Charlie.

"That seems to have gone well enough."

"Mum's good with kids, remember? There were seven of us." Harry nodded as they proceeded into the kitchen to help with lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still don't own any characters you recognize. Angelique is mine though. **

**Don't forget to review. Reviews keep the story alive! That and a lot of coffee...**

Angelique wandered around the kitchen, touching the table, the counter, while Harry and Charlie helped Molly finish lunch and set the table.

"Angelique, lunch is ready. Sit down in which ever chair you'd like, there's enough of them to chose from," Molly said gesturing to the table where there were ten chairs. Angelique seemed to study each one carefully before finally sitting in one towards the middle of the table. Charlie sat down to her right and Harry across from her. Molly sat next to Harry.

"Now, can do like chicken salad, Angelique?" Molly asked putting a small portion onto the girl's plate. Angelique looked at it and tilted her head.

"She's most likely never had it before," Harry stated as Angelique continued to study her plate. She watched as Charlie took a bite of his. Slowly she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, brought it to her mouth and touched it with her tongue. She blinked a few times before putting it in her mouth and chewing.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Molly said with a smile. "You said she doesn't talk much?"

"Correct. When we adopted her, they said she couldn't," Charlie explained. Angelique glared at him. "We know they were wrong, Angelique." She seemed contented with that and went back to stabbing her chicken.

"Do they know anything about her?"

"No, they didn't. She was found on the side of a road, wearing a bracelet that said 'Angelique'. All the heritage scans came back negative, she has no living blood relatives and they were unable to find a family line in the wizarding world. We were told she was most likely Muggle-born."

"And she's seven by all counts?"

"Yes, and magical. She separated her spaghetti and sauce last night at dinner."

"Bill used to do that too, when he was little. You would make the noodles fly around pretending they were dragons," Molly added looking at Charlie. Harry laughed.

"Were you ever not obsessed with dragons?"

"Apparently not," Charlie mumbled pretending to be embarrassed. Angelique tapped her fork on the table looking at the adults.

"Do you need something, Angelique?" Angeligue pointed to Molly and then to herself.

"You want me to do something for you?" Angelique nodded excitedly. "More chicken salad? No, a drink? No." Charlie smiled knowing what Angelique was trying to convey. He debated interpreting, but he wanted to see if his mum could figure it out. Angelique traced the letter 'A' on her shirt.

"A Weasley jumper! You want to know if I can make you a jumper?" Angelique nodded so fast she nearly knocked her plate over.

"She's been wanting one since she saw mine," Charlie commented.

"Of course, I can make you one, what's your favorite color?" Angelique glanced around the room, walked over to the wall, and pointed to a picture of a pink rose hanging on the wall.

"Pink it is then," Molly stated. "If I start on it this afternoon, it should be done by Sunday dinner. You will be coming to Sunday dinner this week?"

"Yes, Mum, we'll be there," Charlie said nearly rolling his eyes.

"Great! Ginny was saying she had something important to tell me," Molly started saying causing Harry and Charlie to exchange glances. Angelique listened as she got herself another spoonful of chicken salad, not really seeming to care what Molly was saying, but still liking the sound of her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize. Angelique is my own creation **

Angelique picked up a pillow, hugged it to her chest and looked over at Charlie. They had left the Burrow just after lunch. Then proceeded to the last shop on their list, Charmed Bedding. Now, Angelique was walking around the shop trying to decide what pieces she wanted for her new bedroom. So far, she'd picked up three pillows.

"You need some sheets too," Harry stated. Angelique ignored him in favor of yet another pillow. This one was shaped like a butterfly.

"I think she likes pillows," Charlie stated. Harry shrugged.

"Angelique, you need sheets too. And maybe some pillow cases?" Harry suggested, gently guiding Angelique to the shelves of pillow cases and sheets. She looked at the shelves, reached up and slowly started feeling the fabric on the pillowcases. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Not flannel then," Charlie stated. "What about these, they're a cotton blend. Very soft," he suggested, holding out a pillowcase. Angelique ran her fingers over it and tilted her head.

"I don't think she likes the color, Charlie. That one's yellow. Does it come in pink?" Harry asked. Angelique smiled at him.

"Here it is in pink, with matching sheets," Charlie said, pulling the set from the shelf. Angelique watched him for a moment before wandering off towards the blankets. Harry followed her, but kept his distance, allowing Angelique to get used to doing things herself. She paused, looking at sign. She tilted her head right and then left. Frowning, she flipped herself over and managed to do a handstand, reading the sign upside down. She flipped back again, and grabbed the blanket on the shelf behind the sign. She wrapped it around herself and smiled brightly. Taking slow deliberate steps, she walked over to Harry and looked up at him.

"What did you find, Angelique?" he asked. She pointed to the sign.

"A weighted blanket? You like it?" he asked. Angelique nodded, excitedly.

"It looks like you can buy a case for it to make it any color you'd like. Do you want to pick out a case for it?" he asked. Angelique made her way back to the shelf, still wrapped in the blanket. She did her usual routine of feeling every material before pointing to a red one with blue dragons on it. Harry picked it up, adding it the stack of things Charlie was currently carrying.

"Is this everything?" Charlie asked, looking at the five pillows, three cases, two sheet sets, a case for the weighted blanket, and the sleep mask Angelique had just handed him. Angelique looked at Charlie, smiled, and nodded wandering towards the front of the shop, still wrapped in the blanket. Charlie and Harry laughed following her.

By the time they'd gotten to the checkout, Angelique was glaring at the wizard working the register, her little face set in a frown. Charlie set the pile of stuff on the counter and rushed to her.

"What's wrong, Angelique?" he asked. The weighted blanket was laying on the floor.

"I told her she had to put pay or put it back," the wizard at the counter said. "I don't like thieves."

"Was she going out the door?" Harry asked.

"No," he admitted. "But I know her kind, nasty little blighters, always trying to take things."

Harry saw Charlie's hands form into fists.

"Angelique is not a thief. I would like to speak to your manager, now, please," Harry stated. The wizard sighed and walked into the doorway behind him. A few moments later a witch emerged.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at Harry and Charlie. Her blue eyes widened at seeing them.

"Maurice! What the bloody flying figs did you do now?" she asked, looking at the wizard.

"I caught a thief."

"Really?"

"That girl. She was trying to steal that blanket," Maurice stated. The witch rolled her eyes. Charlie and Harry exchanged a glance.

"Was she actually walking out the door?"

"No."

"Was she standing at the counter waiting for someone?" she asked, looking at Harry and Charlie. "Like these two war heroes?" she added. Maurice glowered.

"Go to my office and wait there. This is third time today!"

Maurice slunk off and the witch turned to Harry and Charlie. Angelique had watched the whole exchange. She was once again wrapped in the blanket.

"I am so sorry about that. He's my nephew, and he will be dealt with. Can I do anything for you two today? I can offer thirty percent off?"

"Just these items and the blanket our daughter has. There's no need for any discount. Just as long as you promise he won't be allowed to upset any more children?"

"Of course, I'll put him on stock, or fire him. Is she alright?"

The witch looked over at Angelique. The girl tilted her head, not moving to unwrap herself from the blanket.

"I think so," Harry answered. "At least, she's back to wanting the blanket."

"I'm glad, like I said, I'm so sorry. Which blanekt does she have, the three pound or the five?" she asked.

"Five," Harry answered, hoping this whole thing hadn't upset Angelique.

"Perfect, I've got the code for that one. She doesn't need to hand it here. There we go, you're total is three galleons."

Charlie handed her the money.

"Thank you for shopping at Charmed Bedding. I hope we see you again."

"Have a good day," Harry stated, leading Angelique from the shop. Once they were all back outside, Harry looked at Angelique.

"You alright?" he asked. Angelique looked up at the sky, pointed to a cloud and smiled.

"I'll take that a 'yes'," Charlie said. Harry nodded.

"Alright, just the groceries left to get tonight," he stated. Angelique nodded her head, giving her dads a smile.

"What kind of groceries should get get Angelique?" Harry asked. Angelique made a circle with her hands, and pretended to take a bite out of it.

"Pizza?" Charlie asked. Angelique shook her head.

"Cheeseburgers?" Harry suggested. He was answered with another head shake.

"It is sweet?" Charlie asked. Angelique nodded her head quickly.

"You want to buy biscuits?"

Angelique nodded, giving them a smile.

"Alright, we'll add that to list," Harry stated, smiling as the family headed towards the grocery.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the series. Angelique is my own creation. **

Harry watched Angelique's eyes widen as she looked around the grocery store. Slowly, she shed the weighted blanket, handing it to Charlie as she started exploring slightly. She paused looking at the produce section. Her hand hovering over a mango. She looked at it from every angle, but didn't touch it.

"Do you like mangoes?" Charlie asked. Angelique didn't respond, instead she reached out and finally picked up the fruit. She turned it over and over in her hand, studying its molted yellow and orange skin. She ran her fingertips over its smooth skin.

"It's a type of fruit called a 'mango'," Charlie explained.

"Would you like to buy the mango?" Harry asked. Angelique finally looked up at her dads and blinked as she handed it to Harry to put in the shopping trolley. This procedure continued through out the grocery. Angelique would pick up something, study it and then either hand it to Charlie or Harry. There were a few things that she put back. Harry kept a careful note of what Angelique had been interested in and what she'd snubbed.

She wrinkled her nose when they reached the fresh fish section.

"You don't like fish?" Harry asked. Angelique only tilted her head to the right and quickly turned her attention to anything but the filleted fish. Harry decided he wasn't going to pick up any fish on this trip. There would be plenty of time for Angelique to possibly try it later.

The family finally reached the aisle with the biscuits and Angelique's eyes widened further causing Harry to smile.

"She reminds me of the first time I was allowed to buy sweets. I bought some of everything," he said. Charlie nodded. He remembered hearing the story from Ron. Personally he was glad Harry had met Ron on the train, if not for that friendship, they might never have found each other. Angelique tugging on his hand pulled him from his thoughts. She was holding as many bags of biscuits that her small arms could hold. Charlie bit back a laugh as Harry took them from her gently.

"Three, we can get three this time. Once we've finished those three, we can get more," he said. Angelique stared at him, tilted her head to the left and then picked up two. She looked at them closely, nodded to herself, and trotted off to put them back on the shelf.

"I think we've got everything on the list, right Charlie?" Harry asked. Charlie pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket.

"Yes, yes, yes, biscuits, yes. Yes, we've got everything," he answered. Harry took Angelique's hand and they headed to the check out. On the way there, Angelique froze. She dug her feet into the floor and refused to move. Harry and Charlie paused.

"What's wrong, Angelique?"

"Do you see something else you'd like?"

The girl looked up at Harry and Charlie and raised her arms up. Charlie laughed as he reached down and scooped her up in his arms.

"You want to be carried, is that it?"

Angelique tilted her head to the left. She yawned and put her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I guess shopping finely wore her out," Harry commented, paying for their groceries. Charlie nodded. Harry picked up the groceries and the family headed home, Angelique sound asleep in Charlie's arms, a smile on her small face.


End file.
